


"No more,~ Eren!"

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: Eren's endless stamina takes Levi to heaven and up





	

"E-eren...can't.b-." The air left his lungs with every well aimed thrust. Breathless to the point where he felt he would faint. But Eren, skittish adorable fucking Eren, had somehow turned into some kind of sex god.  
Levi was practically folded in half, ass up and head turned to the side so he wouldn't choke on the drool escaping his lips.  
Whining slightly as the brat purposely avoided his prostate, he tried pushing back with his hips. It didn't work.  
"Heichou..I. I'm close." He managed a scowl despite the lack of enough air and scoffed. Teens and their premature cumming.  
"Fucking..h-hurry up already." And hurry up he did. Eren hoisted his hips higher, resulting in an indignant noise from Levi as he was lifted like a doll (not that he actually minded at the moment), and bowed over him; hips starting to messily snap foward restlessly. Whimpers and growls left both their mouths, creating a rather erotic symphony if someone were to pass by. "Ahnng! R-right NgH!" Levi writhed and arched and desperately tried to get closer to him; Eren was hitting him spot on. Bright lights guy letting out from sounding. Soon enough he was cumming, the sticky white liquid landing all over his face in his wrapped position. Exhausted, he felt Eren's soft member slip out, when he came Levi would never know, and let his legs drop tiredly. He rolled over onto his side, breathing harsh and scolded the boy. He was getting to old to be bent like that. Eren sheepishly replied that it was worth Heichou's noises, and that he would do it again. Not 3 minutes later, his ass cheeks were head butting with Eren's dick. "NO."  
He laughed. "Sorry captain. One more time and we're done."  
Levi keened as his swollen and sore hole was entered again. Fucking teenagers and their endless stamina. He prayed for Eren to finish quick because after 4 rounds he was ready to pass out. In the name of Wall Rose please send help.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, can someone help me. i have no idea how to change the profile picture lol


End file.
